dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Z: Raging Budokai (MajinGogito)
Dragon Ball Z: Raging Budokai is a fighting action video game and the sequel to both Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. It is a fan-created game that will soon be released for the Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U, Playstation 4, and Xbox One. It's release date is schedule for May 2nd, 2015. Development This game has a much larger character roster than any other game in the Dragon Ball Z franchise. The graphics are now much better and gameplay is much more smoother than the latest Dragon Ball Z game. New stages, transformations, enviromental actions, animations, dialogue, game modes, and features have been added to this game that its predecessors lacked. Now, your player's ki plays a huge role in the game. If you are running low on ki, you may be unable to fly fast or perform comboes and if you are transformed into a transformation that drains your ki tremendously (such as Goku SSj3), you must keep a close eye on your ki level or charge up your energy, since if it falls down to a certain amount, you may be forced to revert back to your base form. The Playstation 4 and Xbox One versions also have much better graphics and gameplay than the other versions, since they are the Next-Gen Game Consoles. Game Modes Dragon Ball Z: Raging Budokai, like previous Dragon Ball Z games, has many different game modes to play and choose from. Many of these modes are unlike from the beginning of the game, but there may be some that have to be unlocked by different methods. Normal= Unlocked at Start/ Bold= Must be unlocked by progressing in game/ Italic= Unlocked with code or by wishing for it from Shenron *Story Mode- Play through the entire Dragon Ball story, starting from Dragon Ball and ending with Dragon Ball GT. Experience the adventures of your favorite characters. They are optional opitonal objectives to earn more Zeni also! **Original Path- Play through the story the way that it is meant to be played and do what the true characters did. **'Another Way- Play through the story the way that you please. Mae choices as to have mercy for someone or immediately kill them. Note that choices have effects on the rest of the story. *Unlocked by completing the Original Path on any difficulty at least once.' *'Duel Mode- Face off against a friend or against the computer **Single Battle: Classic One-on-One fight! ***CPU vs CPU- Watch the computer fight with players you choose! ***1P vs CPU- Face off against the computer with the player you choose for yourself against the player you choose for the computer ***1P vs 2P- Face off against your friend to see who is the best **Team Battle: Your team versus their team! ***CPU vs CPU- Watch the computers fight with a team of fighters that you choose for them ***1P vs CPU- Fight the computer's team with the players that you choose for your team ***1P vs 2P- Face off against your friend and see who has the best team for the job! **Co-Op Battle: Play with up to three of you other friends in a 2v2 battle ***Tag Battle- Fight against the other team with your partner and tag out to recover and let your teammate show them what they're made of! *Dragon Tournaments- Compete in many different tournaments *Online Battle- Face off against players from all across the world to rank up your own characters and get better! *Ultimate Battle- This makes its return from BT3, fight some great battles **Mission 100- A new 100 battles, fight as hard as you can for nice rewards **'Survival- Face multiple waves of enemies and see how long you can survive *unlocked by competing 20 Mission 100 battles' *Evolution Z- Buy dynocaps for your characters to use and upgrade with. Customize your characters also! *Training- Train and practice controls and attacks *Legend Mode- Create your very own character and compete in their creative universe. After doing so, created characters are saved to your roster! *Universal Mode- Pick a character and compete in their unique story mode. *similar to Galaxy Mode *Chi-Chi's Library- Stack up on your knowledge of the Dragon Ball Z universe and playable characters of the game *Options- Change the settings *'Shenron- If you have found the seven Dragon Balls, come here to summon a randomly picked (out of five) Eternal Dragons. Each of them grant different wishes. *Unlocked by collecting seven Dragon Balls' 'Playable Characters' Note: Normal= Unlocked at start/ Bold= Have to unlock by progressing through game (method of unlocking will be shown in Chi-Chi's Library/ ''Italic= Unlocked by wishing on a Dragon/ '''Italic Bold= Unlocked by Code #Kid Goku (Base, Great Ape) #Goku (Base, Kaio-ken x4, False Super Saiyan) #Goku (Base, Super Saiyan) #Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Kaio-ken, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3,'' Super Saiyan God) #Goku (Base, Super Saiyan, '''Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4') #Kid Gohan (Base, Great Ape) #Tween Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan) #Teen Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Great Saiyaman) #'Ultimate Gohan ' #Future Gohan (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #''Ultimate Future Gohan'' #Kid Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) #Vegeta (Base, Great Ape) #Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta) #Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God) #Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 4) #Baby Vegeta (Base, Super Baby, Super Baby 2,' Great Ape Baby', Super Baby 4) #Kid Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) #Teen Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) #Goten (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Kid Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) #Teen Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) #Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) #Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Super Trunks, Super Saiyan 3) #Kid Krillin #Krillin #Yamcha #Tien Shinhan #Chiaotzu #Piccolo #Piccolo #Nail #Pikkon #Tarble (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) #Raditz (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) #''Tarditz (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan)'' #Turles (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) #Nappa (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan) #Kid Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) #''Teen Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3)'' #''Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3)'' #''Kid Trunkten (Base, Super Saiyan)'' #''Teen Trunkten (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2)'' #''Trunkten (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3)'' #Gogeta (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) #Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) #Cui #Malaka #Appule #Frieza Soldier #Orlen #'Dodoria' #'Zarbon (Base, Post Transformation)' #Guldo #Recoome #Burter #Jeice #'Captain Ginyu (Base, Goku's Body)' #Frieza (1st Form, 2nd Form, 3rd Form, Final Form, 100% Final Form) #Mecha Frieza #Cooler (Base, Final Form) #Meta Cooler (Base, Meta Cooler Core) #Android 8 #Commander Red (Base, Android 9) #Android 13 (Base, Fusion) #Android 14 #Android 15 #Android 16 #Android 17 #Hell Fighter 17 #'Super 17' #Android 18 #Hell Fighter 18 #'Super 18' #Android 19 #Dr. Gero #Cell (Imperfect Form, Semi-Perfect Form, Perfect Form, Power-Weighted Form, Super Perfect Form) #Cell Jr #Demon King Dabura #Mr. Buu #Evil Buu #Kid Buu #'Ultra Buu' #Super Buu (Base, Piccolo Absorbed, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed, Frieza Absorbed, Cell Absorbed, Vegeta Absorbed, Vegito Absorbed) #Bardock (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4) #Shugesh (Base, Great Ape) #Fasha (Base, Great Ape) #Gine (Base, Great Ape) #Tora (Base, Great Ape) #Borgos (Base, Great Ape) #''Bartora (Base, Great Ape, Super Saiyan)'' #Salza #'Broly (Base, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan', Super Saiyan 3) #'Bio-Broly' #'Hatchiyack (Base, Giant Form, Super Form)' #Zangya #Bojack (Base, Super Hera) #Kid Chi-Chi #Teen Chi-Chi #Pan (Base, Super Saiyan) #Bulla (Base, Super Saiyan) #Marron #Master Roshi (Base, 50% Max Power, Max Power) #Grandpa Gohan #Yajirobe #Hercule #Videl (Base, Great Saiyawoman) #Supreme Kai (Base, Kibito Kai) #Kibito #Tapion #Minotia #Kid Uub #Uub (Base, Majuub) #Mercenary Tao #Cyborg Tao Category:MajinGogito Category:Video Games Category:Dragon Ball Z video games Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of Natural Causes Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT video games Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Downloadable Content Category:Humans Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Transformation Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Games Category:Fighting Game Category:Human Hybrids Category:Half Saiyan Half Humans Category:Half Saiyan Category:Super Namekian Category:Namekians Category:Namekian Warriors Category:Dead Characters Category:Characters who beat Goku Category:Goku Category:Mystic Gohan Category:Gohan Category:Vegeta Category:Female Saiyans Category:Raging Blast Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters with ki Category:Races Category:Kais Category:Fusions Category:Metamoran Fusions Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Full-Blooded Saiyans Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:Powerful Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hybrid Category:Majin Category:Majins Category:Arcosians Category:Antagonists Category:Human Category:Male Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Warriors Category:Main Character(s) Category:Techniques Category:Ki Attacks Category:Rush Attacks Category:Supportive Techniques Category:Evil Category:Former Villains Category:Android Category:Androids Category:Dr.Gero's androids Category:Super Android Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Respecting Category:Items Category:Stages Category:Planets Category:Video games Category:Sequel Category:Dragon Ball Users Category:Game Modes Category:Lists Category:Genderless Category:Tournament Fighters Category:1/2 Namekian Category:Dragons Category:Eternal Dragons Category:Shadow Dragons Category:Dragon Ball Z: Raging Budokai